powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Simpleton
Mystery Simpleton is a mystery man-monster simpleton whom were hired by Lord Zedd and ordered to attack Angel Grove, after mysteriously somehow found by him. He is the main antagonist of the episode "A Mysterious Simpleton" of MMPR season 2, which took place between "The Great Bookala Escape" and "Forever Friends". He was also voiced by Tom Wyner (Who also voiced Frankenstein Monster in previous season).He is the PR-counterpart of Major Zaidosu from Dairanger. Biography Mystery Simpleton was a mysterious man-monster who have been very hidden until Lord Zedd somehow manages to find him. After being found by Lord Zedd. Zedd orders him to destroy Angel Grove, he accepted the offer. But while he is destroying Angel Grove, he was stopped by the rangers. He fought them but were defeated quickly. He was later given the growth bomb by Lord Zedd after being defeated by the rangers in human-size. He throws the bomb to the ground which blews, grew himself up. In his giant size and battle, he was able to overpower Thunder Megazord and even later the Tigerzord later on. Even overpowers them more alot when he uses his volcano-blow head technique on them. However, at the end of Megazord fight, he was destroyed by Thunder Ultrazord. Soon after his defeat in the hands of zords. His balaclava, somehow turned to small size and remains intact, which he takes off during his volcano-head technique against the zords. Bulk and Skull founds his balaclava while walking on the street, confused about it and why it is here. But Skull decideds to wears it for fun. This lead the rangers to mistakes Skull for Simpleton again when they encountered Bulk and Skull, but Skull takes it off and apologizes them. After takes off the mask, Skull decided to dumps it in a trash can. Personality Before he was found by Lord Zedd, he was indeed a very hidden human-monster. But when Lord Zedd founds him and offer him to destroy Angel Grove. He starts to become aggressive and cruel, and also won't stop his willing to destroy Angel Grove and the Rangers, along with their zords as well. Power and Abilities *Superhuman Strength: During the Megazord battle, he was able to overpower both of Thunder Megazords and Tigerzord during his battle with them uses only his fists and with ease. He was also able to block Thunder Megazord's saber with just his fists. *Volcano Head: His signature move, which he can used to fire sparks at his enemies with his head which turned to a volcano. Powerful enough to knock down Tigerzord and Thunder Megazord. He can active this signature move by saying 2 words "HEAT UP!" Quotes Thanks, Zedd! I am going to make myself big to destroy the rangers NOW!........ GROW!!!!!!!!!!! -Mystery Simpleton before make himself grow with his grow bomb given by Lord Zedd Heat Up! -Mystery Simpleton actives his technique volcano-head attack. Trivia *Unlike his Dairanger counterpart, Major Zaidosu. He only appears in 1 episode and is a monster of the week *He is one of few PR monsters to had a human-looking appearance. *He is one of few Lord Zedd's monsters whose did not get created by him from one of items. Instead, he is mysteriously found by Lord Zedd. *He does not appear in American footages. But his mask did appears in the American footage, however. Gallery Major Zydos Volcan.jpg|Mystery Simpleton's Volcano Head Power Rangers vs Major Zaidosu (unused footage 7)|Mystery Simpleton vs. Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord bandicam 2019-10-28 21-52-34-010.jpg|Mystery Simpleton before he makes himself grows with Zedd's Grow Bomb bandicam 2019-10-28 21-52-40-777.jpg|Giant Mystery Simpleton Simpletonvszords.png|Mystery Simpleton facing the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord Videos Category:PR Monsters Category:Monster Category:Lord Zedd's Monsters